War/Season 1
The episodes will come out on Saturdays. The premiere is on a Monday though. Season 1 Episode 1 - Pilot Meet Brookfall. She's been a warrior for a little more then a moon and has been drafted in the war against FireClan. Not looking forward to her duty of an assigned season after which she can quit if she wants, Brookfall is sent out from her town in WaterClan territory to the Barracks where she meets the rest of her squad and find out where they're going. Episode 2 - Mole Brookfall has proven herself as a member of the squad, but when she and the rest of her squad head out to Tall Rocks to help Sageheart's squad out, she gets a few nasty surprises. Like the cute Second Sageheart has. Or the fact that somehow the FireClan cats know what the WaterClan cats are doing. When the two squads discover there is a spy, suspicion causes a rift between everyone and Brookfall takes it upon herself to find the mole. Episode 3 - Tall Rock Tumbles Brookfall caught the mole with a little help from her squad and now it's time to face down the mangy FireClan cats at Tall Rocks. But when fighting, she realizes that the cats she's been raised to believe are evil to the bone are actually like WaterClan. In this bittersweet episode Brookfall has to confront the idea that she is one cat in a huge war and that, despite everything she tries, FireClan will always be her enemy. Episode 4 - Kits After finding a camp of only kits and apprentices the squad delves into some awkward conversations while waiting for more warriors to come and take the kits to a safe location before continuing on their mission. Brookfall feels herself falling further and further for Gorsefur, but is pleasantly surprised to see she's not the only she-cat head over tail in love. Episode 5 - Split-Up Brookfall feels honor-bound to at least try and find the missing parents of the kits her squad saved a few days ago. But Badgerstrike has mysterious orders that can't be ignored. After two days of arguing, they reach a compromise- Brookfall can go looking for the parents- but only if she has backup. As Brookfall and Gorsefur head into enemy territory, the rest of the squad learns a little more about whatever it is that Main Camp has assigned for them. They haven't had a mission since the semi-disastrous one at Tall Rocks- what are they in for now? Episode 6 - Enemy Territory While Brookfall and Gorsefur are off on their own mission, to find the missing parents of the kits they rescued, the rest of the squad has been told their own personal mission- to kill the leader of FireClan. Episode 7 - Freedom and Flashbacks Have you ever wondered about what Badgerstrike was like as an apprentice? Neither has anyone else! But you get to find out anyways in this episode- as Brookfall and Gorsefur free WaterClan warriors, and Brookfall learns about sacrifice, Badgerstrike reminisces about when he was an apprentice and the early stages of the war- when his best friend was not only a FireClan cat, but Firestar's apprentice. Episode 8 - Main Camp While taking the rescued WaterClan prisoners back to Main Camp, Brookfall confesses she's never actually been. Gorsefur resolves to take her on a tour and they end up visiting a few unexpected places and meeting a few cats from Gorsefur's past (many of whom Brookfall would much rather they stay there). After a few days of doing nothing but obsessing over his past, Badgerstrike makes a fateful decision that sets every thing in place for the final battle with Firestar. Episode 9 - Firestar(Part 1) When Brookfall and Gorsefur get to the rendezvous point, they discover the squad has left already, starting the dangerous mission. As they hurry to follow, they discover that it's a trap. In an epic race to get to the squad before it's too late, the two must set aside the feelings they wish they had admitted to earlier in order to evade FireClan warriors and a terrible secret from Badgerstrike's past... Episode 10 - Firestar(Part 2) Discovering it is too late to escape, the united squad must continue and hope that they can do what must be done before it's too late. A shadowy warrior stalks them, looking for revenge, and good byes are said. Finally, the moment arises and two cats make an unthinkable sacrifice... Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics Category:WFW 1 Category:Action